


I'll Be Your Bad Boy

by xiundles



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy Luhan, M/M, Or atleast trying to be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiundles/pseuds/xiundles
Summary: Minseok said he liked someone rebellious? Well Luhan was willing to pretend to be anything if Minseok wanted it.In which Luhan falls for Minseok and Luhan would do anything for him.





	1. Chapter 1

            Being creepy was an understatement when discussing Luhan’s lust for the small, built boy in his gym class. When he first registered for the class he couldn’t help but eye roll at the thought. Gym as a senior? That’s like, unheard of. In his pubescent mind, anyways. He figured being stuck with freshmen running around the track field for an hour a day couldn’t be that bad, until he found another senior there. Had it just been any other kid he wouldn’t think twice and probably buddy up out of convenience…but it had to be the broad short kid with the cat eyes he would get excited over passing by in the hallways since sophomore year. How does one befriend someone like that? It wasn’t thinkable. Luhan didn’t want to assume the boy would even want to be his friend anyways so on that glorious first day of gym, he avoided eye contact and swallowed down his thoughts. He patiently waited for attendance to take place so he could at minimum learn his name.

_“Kim Minseok?”_

_“Here.”_

            He almost broke his neck whipping around to see the fellow senior announce his presence. Even just hearing the simple word alone triggered a whole world of day dreaming he had to do later. He kept thinking about his name, it rang and rang like a song that would get stuck in your head, but he loved it. He engraved the name in his brain under the fantasy section and sighed contently whenever he remembered it.

            The rest of the class went as expected, Luhan didn’t draw attention to himself and went parallel of Minseok in the locker rooms. Things changed when he caught a glimpse of his body though. His dick got way too excited and he blamed hormones, quickly folding his uniform in his locker and averting eyes when they found Minseok again. Being away from him let his shoulders relax, he needed a break from Minseok, just being in the same room was… too much.

_

            Luhan almost forgot he had a crush when lunch came around, his loud friends being a good distraction. He’d hang with fellow Chinese kids since they could be themselves around each other. They were a healthy mix of cool and…kids like Luhan. The coolest of the clan, also the oldest was Yifan, or Kris as he named himself while Luhan would practically chant “It’s not going to be a thing!” Until kids actually started calling him the nickname. It made Luhan roll his eyes. The squad consisted of Yifan or ‘Kris’, Zitao or ‘Swaggy T’, Yixing or ‘Lay’, and Luhan. Had any of his friends the audacity of calling him Lu they’d receive a dirty look and a very unthreatening threat from the doe eyed senior. Yifan was a bitchy senior with an ego no one could beat, until his friends reminded him of how soft the tough looking boy actually was. Zitao was a chic sophomore with a lot of attitude and money, also a softie at heart and the most sensitive of the group. Yixing was the only one with a reasonable nickname, as he was known for being the stoned and sleepy friend of the group, a tired junior with a bit of a smoking problem and a big heart. Luhan felt at home with his friends and their tendencies, happy to call them his best friends if he wanted to get all sentimental.

            He’d keep his crush far, far away from these boys though, he wouldn’t risk that getting attention even if his life depended on it, but somehow, he knew the dumb friends he picked up in these 4 years of high school would get to him. He just knew it.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luhan get's closer to Minseok than he expected. He thanks Zitao somewhere in his head.

The next day he walked up to the front of the school building with Yifan, discussing stupid things like sports and their new schedules idly. They had a routine of walking together and having their ‘bro’ time before the ‘kids’ came in to interrupt. Things took a turn for the worst when Luhan spotted the one only Minseok with his own friends in front of the doors. His heart quite literally stopped and so did his body. Seeing the boy all casual with his friends was life threatening. He quickly composed himself, but not quick enough for Yifan to not notice.

“You alright man?” The giant inquired, an eyebrow perking up at his pal.

“Yeah totally, just a little surprised we have school after break and all…” He lied, casually glancing at Minseok when he could.

Yifan agreed, talking about his summer briefly while Luhan stayed staring like a child at his schoolboy crush. It took him a minute to realize he was not only not listening to a word his friend said, but they were approaching the gaggle of Minseok’s friends near the door. Yifan stopped walking just next to them and Luhan felt his blood pressure rise. He couldn’t just ask to move that’d be so unnecessary and weird so he put up with the short distance and anxiously looked at the clock on his phone. Waiting five minutes for the bell to ring was the worst moment of his life he decided then, why did they always show up early?  

“Luhan! Yifan!” A familiar voice called, making the pair look in the voice’s direction.

 _‘REALLY?’_ Luhan thought angrily when he realized that their fellow friend, Zitao, was indeed hanging out with Minseok’s friends. _‘DO YOU NEED TO BE THIS SOCIAL? REALLY?’_

He knew what this meant before it actually happened, Yifan would direct them to the squad and Luhan would lose his shit.

Yifan obliviously pushed Luhan their direction and stood in front of two faces he didn’t recognized before and one he dreamt about in the night. He had a million questions such as: Why did Zitao know other seniors, why did Minseok hang out with people younger than him, and what was this going to do to the nonexistent relationship they shared already?

“These are my Chinese friends, Yifan and Luhan. They’re like my family.” Zitao said, his hand motioning in his elder’s directions.

“It’s nice to meet you!” One of them chirped, Luhan didn’t recognize him much, but he looked friendly. “I’m Junmyeon, this is Jongdae and Minseok.”

Luhan shivered at the use of his name. He played it cool and bowed politely at the others, trying to not look at Minseok as hard as he could. He tried to distract himself and noticed how stiff Yifan was too, did he perhaps show interest in Minseok too? That can’t be, he’s just weird around people that’s all. Although whenever this Junmyeon spoke, Yifan looked soft in the face and tense in the shoulders.

 _‘Welcome to my world, Yifan.’_ Luhan’s bitter thoughts said.

He thanked the gods the bell rang then, preventing Luhan from even speaking to any of them while Zitao explained how he met the seniors. Luhan was too distracted to even have heard how that happened, and was still curious since he could learn more information on Minseok indirectly this way.

“It was nice meeting you two.” A small but clear voice said.

Luhan realized it was Minseok and would’ve had a heart attack if his body let him, but he knew he had to speak. These were his first words to Minseok. This was a big deal. He can’t ruin this, but he also completely can because he _knows_ how stupid he is.

“You too.” Yifan spoke before Luhan had the chance, and mentally thanked him for this, and an arm around Luhan’s shoulder signaled they needed to walk to their classes.

_‘I still have to do it. Dammit.’_

_

Luhan wasn’t ready for gym, like really not ready. In every prior period, he vividly rehearsed how the class could go. Scenarios from Minseok speaking to him because they had a connection now, and scenarios like the school bursting into flames so he never had to speak to Minseok ever. He was slightly prepared, but already flustered in advance of how the actual event would go. He got to the locker rooms as fast as he could to avoid any awkward interactions and was happily one of the first there. He stripped casually, leaving his shirt off briefly to slide the gym shorts on.

“Luhan right?”

_‘NOT HOW I PLANNED IT. CODE BLUE.’_

Luhan felt his heart have a seizure, just hearing his own name from that _mouth_ was enough masturbation material for like 3 weeks.

“Y-Yeah that’s me…” He responded shyly, covering his body with the gym shirt.

_‘Those are the first words.’_

Minseok decided to use the locker next to Luhan’s, making them quite close while they dressed. Luhan was going to shit himself if Minseok pulled on his heart again.

“It’s cool you guys took Zitao under your wing. He’s a cool kid.” Minseok nodded his head when he spoke, focusing on changing rather than Luhan next to him.

Was that a compliment? It was kind of, no?

“Thanks, we stick together because we’re all Chinese…” Luhan tried to focus on his clothes now, his heart beating like an edm song.

“That’s so cool. You’re like a little family, right?” Minseok smiled.

This was just too overwhelming Luhan couldn’t do this. He pressed on though.

“Yep. A dysfunctional one.” Luhan said with a self-deprecating tone.

Minseok laughed at Luhan’s reply and Luhan felt butterflies having a mosh pit in his stomach. He not only got to hear that _damn_ laugh, but he was the one to make him do it, without embarrassing himself. That was enough confidence to make Luhan believe he could become the president now. Just Minseok’s smile was the world to him, but a laugh, oh god.

“You’re pretty cool Luhan. Do you want to be gym partners since we’re like, you know, the only seniors?” Minseok suggested with the most innocent yet powerful look Luhan had ever seen.

Luhan gave up on reacting and just let his brain decide to do what it wanted in the moment.

“Oh, sure. That’d be cool.” He maintained his calm and collected appearance, not even slightly prepared for what was to come.

“I’ll see you in the gym, I gotta tie my shoes, save a spot for me will you Lu?”

_‘No, you did not. Literally. Why did YOU saying it make it hot suddenly?’_

“Yeah, no problem.” He replied.

He gave up on being any sort of direct or dominate to prevent Luhan from saying something awkward by letting Minseok start every conversation from here on out. As promised he went to the gym first, selecting a spot on the wood floor and keeping his distance from the other students so Minseok had room. He didn’t imagine this successful of a friendship already it was kind of insulting that life was being this nice to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun tries to make something out of nothing.  
> Luhan gets his moment.

Being in a class together meant no talking usually, but they had to eventually and the class was assigned to time each other’s laps around the track a partner at a time. Luhan politely offered Minseok to go first and watched him get into the running position. The view was completely rude, but made Luhan’s hormones race. Minseok really had to bend down in front of Luhan?

_‘Really Minseok? In front of my salad’_

Minseok took off and Luhan started the watch, his eyes never leaving the boy as he dashed. He was incredibly fast and Luhan felt his confidence drop at the sight, knowing he wasn’t going to be that good was painful and submissive of him. Luhan knew he had to show his dominance somehow. Luhan was a _manly man_ after all.

“You know you’re really obvious, right?” Someone near said to Luhan with a scoff.

“Excuse me?” Luhan turned to see a freshman with an intimidating look and folded arms looking at the running students.

“I said, you’re really obvious.”

“What’s obvious, kid?” Luhan gave him the same attitude, a questioning eyebrow raised.

“You’re like in love with him. It’s like every time he breathes you lose your cool like a little girl, it’s childish. Just be yourself, duh…” The kid rolled his eyes.

Luhan almost forgot he was in school and put a ‘threatening’ fist in his direction. “What do you know about relationships, you’re like what, twelve? I’m not in love with him…” The elder actually felt himself blush and put his fist down. This kid was getting on his nerves with his quick-witted honesty.

“No hard feelings, but you suck at lying. I’m Sehun by the way.” He turned away from the other boy and jotted down the time of his partner on his paper, Luhan following.

“I’m Luhan. Can you keep this between us?” Luhan said quietly, avoiding his partner’s direction.

“Sure. Mind if I help you though?”

“What- “

“How did I do, Lu?” An out of breath Minseok said, wiping away some sweat on his forehead.

This look could kill Luhan alone. All sweaty and tired, looking at him with his eyes all droopy.

Luhan caught himself staring and carefully handed the boy a small towel and some water. “You did great…”

“Thanks, hope the competition doesn’t get stiff…” Minseok drank the water gratefully and sat down in the grass. Luhan followed like a love-sick puppy.

Luhan forgot about Sehun while he spoke to his partner, until his small frame entered both of their visions.

“Is it true seniors like innocent freshmen and only date people younger than them?” The young one asked both of them, earning a glare from Luhan and a sympathetic look from Minseok.

Of course, Minseok answered, “Well I personally would only date someone my age…Innocence is boring don’t you think?” He motioned in Luhan’s direction. “Doesn’t someone rebellious and fun sound more exciting?”

Luhan was speechless for a moment before responding, “Yeah, totally…”

“That’s cool. I’m Sehun. You’re fast at running. See ya around.” Sehun left the two on the ground and Luhan didn’t know what to feel.

“How cute, little freshmen not knowing anything about relationships.” Minseok chuckled, “Maybe he’s got his eyes on you.” He lifted a suggestive eyebrow that personally shot Luhan’s manhood.

“Haha…” Luhan looked away, standing up for his turn.

He got into position and heard Minseok say “Good luck!” before dashing off, and that was plenty for Luhan to get his run on. He spent his time running replaying that entire conversation in his head.

_‘He likes bad boys huh? I can be bad…just watch Minseok.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter helps develop the plot... I wrote the first three chapters at once so pls correct my mistakes y'all.  
> Things are about to get greasy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to be a bad boy by Luhan

Picture this, a flustered love stricken Luhan frantically googling ‘How to be a bad boy’ at 9 pm in his room with his dick half out from thinking about Minseok for like 2 minutes. He came across a Wikihow article.

_‘Cool. 9 steps.’_

_ ‘Ever wonder why women can't seem to resist bad boys? It's not because they're jerks - no one likes someone because they're a jerk. Rather, it's because they're confident and assertive - in other words, sexy and charming. Use these pointers to build your masculine confidence and show the world (and all the women in it) who wears the pants!’ _

_‘This'll work.’_

  * Bad boy behavior and habits – above all, be a man



_‘Hey, I’ve been doing that my whole life, maybe I’m already a bad boy…’_

  * Become the center of your world



_‘I guess I’ll have to act more like Yifan. I hope I don’t have to nickname myself something stupid like Kris.’_

  * Stop caring about everything



Luhan rolled his eyes _‘Are bad boys really this annoying? Minseok has a weird type.’_

  * Stop asking for permission or approval



_‘I don’t know if I could just kiss Minseok without asking… that’s…’_ Luhan blushed in his mind just imagining how kissing Minseok would be. Better yet…feel.

Another 5 minutes and 3 tissues later.

  * Lead



_‘Lead?! I have to be dominate? I guess I’ll be bossing around Yifan more.’_

  * Be honest with everyone, especially yourself



_‘No offense Mr. Wikipedia, but just telling Minseok I fantasize about him is a bit…’_

Luhan slipped away from the computer, reevaluating the choices ahead of him. Was dropping his usual dorky, self-conscience, boring personality really the right choice to make? What would his friends think? What would _Minseok_ think?

He shut down his computer and slid into his sleeping wear, falling onto his mattress with his hands under his head while he pondered the ceiling.

_‘I’ll do it for him.’_

_

 

“Luhan. What the hell are you wearing?”

“Leather jacket, you like?”

“You look like a greaser. Like the gross, racist kind.”

“Shut it Zitao no one asked you.” Luhan lightly shoved his younger friend, keeping his eye on the lookout for Minseok at every corner.

Luhan stood with his varied posse, in some kind of leather jacket and ripped jean situation. The outfit itself wasn’t the problem, the lanky boy in it was. Someone as neat as a pin who wouldn’t dare touch a motorcycle like Luhan didn’t have a place in the outfit, but some-how he pulled it off. Well enough for people who didn’t know him to respect the look.

“Where did you get it?” A tired Yixing yawned, casually dropping his arm around the elder below him.

“Probably his dad’s closet.” Yifan answered, shaking his head and looking the opposite direction of his friends.

“What’s wrong with that? Recycling is good for the environment.” Yixing defended Luhan, admiring the jacket for a moment.

“It’s recycled alright, right from the bin…” Zitao added, chuckling with Yifan beside him.

Before Luhan had a say about his own clothes, his eyes caught the most precious site he’d known.

A rough distance away was Minseok, Junmyeon, and Jongdae again. He didn’t dare call them over… but the article said to lead, right? Who could it hurt they didn’t look busy anyways.

“Hey guys!” Luhan yelled over to the trio, making their heads turn curiously. Said ‘Bad boy’ used a hand to direct them over, and they followed. Why did that work?

Luhan’s friends didn’t mind, Zitao pleased to see his close friends getting along with his new friends. Luhan still didn’t what know the story of how they met was, but that was for another time.

When Minseok chose to be right in front of Luhan, he felt special, some significance had to be there. Minseok looked better than Luhan expected, but didn’t even care because the view was great, hell more fantasy fuel. His dreamy state was interrupted quickly.

“You look good Lu.”

_‘WHAT THE HELL. WHAT…I…’_

The most infuriating blush took over that skinny stature.

 _“Lu?!”_ Zitao almost screeched, “You let him call you Lu but if we even try to we get a hit to the head? Someone’s biased…” He folded his arms like a small child.

Luhan still hadn’t comprehended the compliment and stared at the ground in a blushing fury.

“Thank you…” He eventually muttered.

Yifan then spoke, “J-Junmyeon. You look really nice today.” The _‘cool’_ boy said, showing a sign of satisfactory in his words by nodding to himself.

“Well Thank you Yifan! You do too!” Replied a smiley Junmyeon, not nearly as flustered as Yifan was.

_‘This is getting really gay…’_

“Who’s this, Zitao did you leave out one of your friends?” Jongdae spoke, directing his hand to Yixing.

“Oh yeah! This is Yixing. He’s like the nice one in the group unlike these jerks.” His head shifted at Yifan and Luhan.

The dimpled one smiled over to the new boys, “It’s nice to meet you. If they get on your nerves, just let me know.” He bowed politely and Luhan discovered a new side to Jongdae he hadn’t seen. He was very giggly and genuine whenever Yixing spoke, like how Luhan felt around Minseok, but wouldn’t dare express.

_‘Are these boys made for us or-'_

**_DING DONG_ **

Cock blocked by the school bell. While they parted ways Luhan manned up enough to wave in Minseok’s direction, and received one back, was the world in his hands today?

If they were already at _‘compliment level’_ as Luhan would call it, then gym was sure to be thrilling. Maybe he could even speak to him first, but that was taking things too far wasn’t it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this [wikihow article](http://www.wikihow.com/Be-a-Bad-Boy) is a real thing please read it if you want a good laugh lmao.  
> Thanks for the kudos and comments I hope you are all enjoying this not at all serious story so far!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lu and Min make plans.  
> Yifan gets murdered by Tao.

Luhan knew he had expectations to fill as a student, son, and Minseok fanboy. These include, but are not limited to: working hard, being efficient, respecting others, and taking care of himself. The new persona he adopted didn’t fit those expectations exactly and he had to work with it until it crumbled apart.

Barely dressing for gym was now one of these new adaptations since just wearing the complete uniform is _‘trying too hard.’_ He kept his denim on, and slid the gym shorts over top, looking a fool but a rebellious one if that. Minseok had seemed to notice.

“Why aren’t you dressing completely today?” He inquired to his new gym buddy while putting his clothes into his locker.

“Don’t care enough.” Luhan simply state with a rather bitchy expression, despite his heavily overwhelmed thoughts. He wouldn’t lie by saying he’d practice a little bit of this new persona in his other classes, but students who knew him weren’t really…falling for it.

Luhan felt his skin crawl when he glanced over to see Minseok blushing ever so lightly. Was it hot in here or did Luhan’s persona come across convincing?

“Th-That’s cool…I wish I was that carefree.” The shorter lean boy added, a bit taken aback by Luhan’s attitude.

_‘Same.’_

“Carefree is an understatement, I don’t care about _anything_ , really.” He lied, knowing he cared about Minseok more than possibly anyone else that knew him.

A really obvious blush took his cheeks now, and he shivered a little too. “Oh wow…” Minseok muttered, averting his eyes from Luhan while they walked to the gym together.

_

 

By the time the duo was back in the locker room and Luhan had made Minseok blush about two more times, which resulted in a very loud boner from Luhan, they almost parted ways before Minseok grabbed Luhan’s arm briefly. Luhan froze from the first touch they shared.

“Hey, maybe I can give you my number so we can…hang out sometime…” Minseok trailed, letting go of Luhan once he had his attention.

_‘THIS IS WORKING WAY TOO WELL.’_

“Oh yeah sure.” Luhan played it off, handing Minseok his phone lazily.

Minseok fidgeted with the device and pressed his number in nervously.

“H-here you go…” Minseok handed his phone back. “I’ll text you after school, bye Lu.”

“Have a good one, Min.” He tested his waters with grace, smirking over at the boy who appeared more nervous than Luhan was in his head _(and pants)._

Minseok glanced at the boy a couple of times and walked away with fidgety hands all over his backpack straps.

“I could get used to this…” Luhan muttered while he watched his _love_ walk away.

On his journey of classes post gym, he reanalyzed everything a million times. Just because he was cool around Minseok didn’t mean anyone in his math class couldn’t see the real dorky Luhan. He smiled at the number in his phone, memorizing it like a child, and made a song of it in his head. His heart fluttered every time he remembered Minseok’s cute expressions and impressed looks.

 _‘Thank you, Mr. Wikipedia, I could actually get a boyfriend if I keep it up!’_ He thought, smiling and giggling to himself while he worked through his classwork.

One thought passed through his pubescent brain briefly and stayed.

_‘He doesn’t like the real you.’_

Luhan paused for a moment and briefly overthought the statement. It was valid.

He shook his head and looked at Minseok’s number again, smiling and returning to his happy thoughts, but the truthful statement stained his mind with red ink.

_

 

“Sup guys.” A cocky Yifan said with a devilish smirk, sitting himself at the usual cafeteria table.

“Not much, gym was boring.” Luhan lied, poking at his food with a bored expression. He missed Minseok.

“Maybe I could help with that, here I have a joke,” He started, making the other Chinese kids glance at him questioningly. “What did the zero say to the eight?”

“ _Sup guys._ ” Zitao spat, rolling his eyes and going back to his phone, ignoring the elder’s attempt at a joke.

Yixing and Luhan choked a little, beginning to cackle at the murder they witnessed.

Yifan froze, glaring at his younger. “Th-That was uncalled for…”

“That was good Zitao, seems like you’re funnier than our old man here.” Yixing patted Zitao’s back while Luhan shook his head, recovering from the laughing fit.

Luhan temporarily forgot his eager want for his lusted crush, remembering how relaxed he could be with his friends. Hanging out with Minseok was going to be tense, but Luhan had to make the best of it.

_

 

**To: Min**

_Hey, it’s Luhan._

Luhan nervously watched his screen, anxious to see what Minseok would say, he could at least react like a little girl without him knowing now.

**From: Min**

_Hi!_

_Um, did you want to hang out today?_

Luhan sighed audibly, throwing himself on his bed while hugging his phone to his chest for a moment, he was truly whipped for Minseok.

Now, where the hell were they to hang out? Luhan’s _‘pad’_ wasn’t exactly the coolest place, so Luhan thought. The only place he knew Minseok knew was the school. Trespassing…that’s cool, right?

Luhan shuddered, _‘I’m really changing…’_ He composed himself and typed out his reply.

**To: Min**

_Sure. Meet me at the school at dusk._

**From: Min**

_Ok…see you then_

Luhan clicked off his phone and had a mini celebration. They could talk completely alone, with no time limit! This was almost a date! Except it was illegal and probably going to flop on Luhan’s part.

_

 

Minseok looked at his phone nervously.

 _‘When the fuck is dusk? What does that even mean?!’_ He slid his phone away, walking over to his mirror briefly. He spoke to himself, “I don’t know if you’re cut out for bad boys, but you’ll have to impress him too.” He glanced over at one of his more revealing shirts hanging on his closet door, nodding to himself. _Lu_ was worth it

_

 

Luhan almost reciprocated the same things Minseok had done, quite confused as to when _‘dusk’_ was exactly. Mr. Wikipedia was going to have to help him out again. He cursed his new bad boy persona for a moment, God forbid things weren’t always vague and sketchy, like, God invented numbers for a reason, but whatever. Minseok was worth any confusion and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to add comedic relief due to the .6% of angst I put in here...oops.  
> I hope this chapter was good, It's a bit longer than the others B)  
> As always pls comment your thoughts!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Correct any of my mistakes pls <3  
> [Tumblr](http://www.shinjibe.tumblr.com)  
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/shinjibe)


End file.
